An Apocalyptic World (Washington D.C., United States of America) (Level)
Description See each characters perspectives. Gameplay Info See each characters perspectives. ---- Pvt. James Connar ''JOINT MISSION'' *Objectives: **Get to the Capital Building **Clear out the Capital Building of any hostiles *Characters: **Ultranationalists (100,000) **Al-Kadhum (100,000) **U.S. Army Rangers (1,000,000) *Weather: Rainy, Dark Clouds *Vehicles Used: Military Humvee, Abram Tanks and Stryker's *Achievements: "For God and Country" **Survive the Level without getting killed once on Legendary *Skulls: None *Level: An Apocalyptic World (Washington D.C., United States of America) *Date/Time: January 24, 2948 7:14:57 pm and counting *Place: Washington D.C., United States of America *Character: Pvt. James Connar *Division: 75th Ranger Regiment Opening Scene Transcript *﻿''You see 25 Sea Knight Troop Transport helicopters flying above Washinton DC as a phone rings and goes to voicemail'' *'Christina Connar '(Voicemail): "Hi you reached James and Christina Connar, leave a message. ''(Beep)'' *'James Connar: "Hey honey, its me. '(Sighs)' God, I hope your safe. ' *''As you the chopper moves into the capital you see explosions and buildings on fire'' *'James Connar: "Look, im calling to tell you that ill be okay."' *''The helicopter stops infront of the capital and rapelling ropes are tossed out from the sides'' *'James Connar: "I love sooo much."' *''You see James rappel down and land on the ground safely'' *'James Connar: "...I'll be home soon, bye."' *''The scene ends'' Gameplay Transcript *﻿''The player spawns on Capitol hill with the 75th Ranger Regiment. 100's men, 10 Abram tanks and 5 strikers are on each side of the player. They are prepared to assault the Capitol to get it back!'' *''The US Army General is standing on a M1A1 Abrams Tank'' *'General "War doesn't determine the strong; only the vallient, and the brave!"' *''Men cheer with their M4's, M16's, and M14's in the air'' *'General: "For God and Country! Attack!"' *''100's of men move out onto the field as they are torn by turret fire and blown apart by artillary bombardment. Tanks and strykers blow up in front of the player'' *''The player notices U.S. F-14, F-35's and F-22's bombarding buildings in the sidelines'' *''The player is accompanied by Sgt. Bacon, Cpl. Dunn, Lt. Gonzalez, and Cmdr. Matthews as well as 10 soldiers from the 5th and 6th Ranger Regiments.'' *''They head for a trench, with soldiers from the 1st and 3rd Ranger Regiments'' *'Ranger: "Die you dark hearted mother fuckers!"' *''They enter the trench as a nearby artillary shell hits, but no one is injured'' *'Commander Matthews: "What unit!"' *'Ranger: 1st and 3rd Rangers sir!"' *''A Leiutenant from the 3rd Ranger Regiment arrives'' *'Lt. Steve Burrughs: "Sir! Enemys are heavy in the east and west wings! As well as the back!' *'Commander David Matthews: "Why aren't you in there!"' *'Lt. Steve Burrughs: "We cant get to the Capital! Were pinned!"' *''Another moter shell hits sending a soldiers flying to his death. A few soldiers are also seen leaving the trench and are gunned down'' *''Commander David Matthes looks at the 5th and 6th Ranger Regiments and the player'' *'Commander: "Well god damn it! Rangers, lead the fuckin way!"' *''The 5th and 6th Ranger Regiments move out of the trench with the 7th Ranger Regiment following behind. Members of the 5th and 6th Ranger Regiments get torn up with heavy machine gun fire and get blown apart by motar bombardment'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Don't stop, Keep moving! Keep Moving!"' *'Private James Connar: "Aaaaah!"' *''The player takes heavy damage but doesn't die, unless he stops for 2 seconds.'' *''He runs a few meters when he trips'' *'Private James Connar: "I can't make it!"' *''He is helped up by Commander David Matthews'' *'Commander David Matthews: "MOVE IT RANGER!"' *''They get to the Capitol building enterence and kill enemies that are outside the building'' *''A US Army Medical Pelican arrives and lands just outside the building on the field.'' *''The player is provided with morphine and a few bandages and returns to normal health'' *'Medic: "Okay your good to go."' *''They return to the medical pelican and fly off'' *''The player is helped up by Sgt. Brian Bacon'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Lets get in there, sir."' *'Commander David Matthews: "Lets."' *''They all stack up and the player kicks the doors by (Pressing the X button)'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Breeching, Breeching!"' *''They are met with heavy opposition of Al Kadhum and Ultranationalists in the lobby'' *''After the enemy is eliminated, they head into the Capitol Building's Rotunda room.'' *''The pictures on the wall open up revealing turrets'' *'Lt. Gonzalez: "That aint good."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Drop!"' *''The player must drop to prone and when he does, everything goes in slow motion as the player must shoot at the turret. If he drops to the ground without destroying the turret he dies. '' *''Once the turrets are killed, they head towards the elevator in the next neighboring room outside the Rutunda.'' *''They reach the elevator'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Alright, lets go save our friends."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Hooah."' ---- Lucas Kordin *Objectives: **Get to the Supreme Court **Clear out the Supreme Court of any hostiles *Characters: Ultranationalists, Al-Kadhum, Michael Lorenzo, Tristan Lorenzo, Cpl. Jacobs, Ryan Kortiv *Weather: Stormy, Dark Clouds *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None *Level: An Apocalyptic World (Washington D.C., United States of America) *Date/Time: January 24, 2948 7:14:57 pm and counting *Place: Washington D.C., United States of America *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad Opening Scene The Ballistic Shock Trooper Marines Squad fly over Washington D.C.'s national monument, everything is in flames. Gunshots and RPG's are seen shelled across the battlefield. Cpl. Jacobs: Where is your team Kairor? Kairor Korziv: They are in Washington, with us. Another Helicopter then comes over. Kairor Korziv: Yeah, that must be them. Major Josh Konaree: Give them back Kairor! Kairor then jumps to the other helicopter and grabs onto the edge of the fuselage. Major Josh Konaree helps him in. Major Josh Konaree: Alright, lets go! The helicopter then pulls away and they fly to Constitutional Ave. Kairor Korziv: So, what happened with you guys? Major Josh Konaree: We had to travel from Tokyo, Japan to here, fighting our way through Devourers and Nazi Zombies in Berlin. It was hell compared to here, do you know what it is like to be fighting thousands of Devourers and traveling millions of miles? It is frustrating, man, frustrating. They reach Constitutional Ave. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Lets go Josh. Pvt. Zuka jumps out. Major Josh Konaree: Right behind you Zuka. Major Josh Konaree jumps out. The helicopter then pulls away. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee loads up his M9 Plasma Pistol and pulls the slide. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Lets find 1st Battalion. Scene fades into gameplay. Gameplay Transcript Scene fades in as the blackhawk helicopter carrying the crew leaves the Washington D.C. monument. They arrive at the Smithsonian Institution. RPG's are fired spinning the helicopter out of control. The helicopter crashes. Lucas Kordin comes to having been thrown away from the chopper in the crash. Ryan Kortiv sees him and sprints over. Ryan Kortiv: Get up, your going to get us killed! Ryan pulls up Lucas and Lucas joins the fight. Michael Lorenzo: There's too many of them! Ryan Kortiv: Well keep them pinned for a few more seconds! They dead east on Jefferson Dr SW toward 7th St SW, killing enemies as they go along. Tristan Lorenzo: So where is the supreme court? Ryan Kortiv: You know where it is! It's easy, man! Michael Lorenzo: Dont yell at her! Please and thank you! They take the 1st right onto 7th St SW Lucas Kordin: Enemy BTR's! Multiple Hostiles! Need some air force over here! Spec Ops Stealth Plane 1 (Pilot): Roger. I see the boggie in my sights. Two Spec Ops Stealth Planes fly past them and bomb the enemy BTR's. Spec Ops Stealth Plane 2 (Pilot): BTR's eliminated. Good luck guys. Out. They then are suppressed by heavy firing from the buildings. Ryan Kortiv: Targets in the buildings Ten o'clock! Lucas Kordin: I see them! Lucas and Ryan start shooting at the targets in the buildings. A Plasam Predator Missile then comes out of nowhere and inflicts heavy damage on them. Ryan Kortiv: Run! Shoot them down... Another Plasma Predator Missile bombs 2 feet away from them. Ryan Kortiv:...Shoot as your running, we'll find cover soon enough. Lucas Kordin: Okay! They find cover and shoot at the buildings. Lucas Kordin: We need to take out that plasma predator drone! Another Plasma Predator missile bombs 1.5 feet away from Michael Lorenzo's location almost killing him. Michael Lorenzo: Close one! Tristan Lorenzo: Im on it! Tristan Lorenzo then goes into a building and eliminate enemies along the way. It will take 10 minutes till she can kill the Al Kadhum firing the Plasam Predator Drone. Tristan Lorenzo: Target Neutralized. Im making my way back to the team. Lucas Kordin: Right, no rush! They eliminate hostiles and take the 1st left onto Independence Ave SW. Ryan Kortiv: Suicide Bombers! Tristian Lorenzo: Looks like they're caring explosive belts and satchel charges. Ryan Kortiv: [As he shoots two or three down] Enemy down or hostile down or clear! A Suicide Bomber then comes up and tackles Lucas to the ground. Lucas is struggling. The player then must press ('X') to get kick him back. Once he is kicked on the ground the player has 5.0 seconds to run to a safe distance. It will help if you dive somewhere on 1.0 seconds to evade the blast. They turn left at 1st St SE and meet up with some U.S. Army Rangers fighting off Al Kadhum and Ultranationalist forces. Lucas stops to get directions to the Supreme Court. Lucas Kordin: What's the situation here? U.S. Army Ranger 1 (Sergant): They're planning on flanking from the Supreme Court! Lucas Kordin: Where's that from here? U.S. Army Ranger 1 (Sergant): Destination will be on the right! Watch for flanks and RPG's! GO! Lucas Kordin: Thanks! U.S. Army Ranger 1 (Sergant): No problem! They then turn right and approach the Supreme Court. They immediately get pinned down by mini guns and RPG's! Michael Lorenzo: There's too much activity! We need to keep them pinned! Run to cover until we get to the entrance! Watch for flanks from the pillars! Dont let them push you back! Ryan Kortiv: Got it! Lucas Kordin: Roger that, mike! They make their way up the stairs. Multiple Ultranationalist's charge at them, shooting. The key is to keep shooting the closest one to you and reload while the farther ones are charging. They make it to the front entrance. And kill Al Kadhum soldiers. Tristan Lorenzo: All clear! They move inside the Supreme Court. The main corridor is known as the Great Hall. At each side, double rows of monolithic marble columns rise to a coffered ceiling. Busts of all former Chief Justices are set alternately in niches and on marble pedestals along the side walls. The frieze is decorated with medallion profiles of lawgivers and heraldic devices. Their voices echo throughout the building. Ryan Kortiv: [Amazed] Wow! This must be thousands of years old. Sounds of Al Kadhum talking can be heard echoing. At each side, double rows of monolithic marble columns with explosives detonate sending the player into shell shock. The Al Kadhum move in to extract the player and team. Al Kadhum Soldier 1: أخذهم إلى قاعة المحكمة 30 minutes later. A blurry camera shot focused on the floor, before clearing and focusing on the back of an Al Kadhum Soldier. Al Kadhum Soldier 1: ماذا نفعل معهم؟ Al Kadhum Soldier 3: استخدام الخاص بك الخيال، أحمق Al Kadhum Soldier 2: قتلهم على الفور Al Kadhum Soldier 1: ألغت They then laugh as they enter the courtroom, the camera then clears up. The courtroom is then filled up with Al Kadhum. Al Kadhum Soldier 1: اليوم! لقد اجتمعنا هنا ننظر إلى هذه الأوغاد قوات الحلفاء! أنهم قد شميد لنا جميعا، وما ينبغي أن يكون تنفيذها؟ Al Kadhum Soldier 4: تبادل لإطلاق النار الأوغاد! Al Kadhum Soldier 1: موافق The Al Kadhum Soldier takes out a Desert Eagle and pulls back the slide. The camera moves in slow motion, as he walks towards Lucas Kordin. The scene then resumes it's normal speed. Al Kadhum Soldier 1: تمتع بالحياة الخاصة بك في "أمريكا من الجحيم Lucas Kordin then grabs the Desert Eagle and uses the Al Kadhum soldier as a shield. He kills 10 of the soldiers in the room and the other 5 run out. Lucas Kordin: Come on! Grab your weapons! We have to clear out the supreme court. The main floor is largely occupied by the Justices’ Chambers, offices for law clerks and secretaries, the large, formal East and West Conference Rooms, the offices of the Marshal, an office for the Solicitor General, the Lawyers’ Lounge, and the Justices’ Conference Room and Robing Room. This office space surrounds four courtyards, each with a central fountain. Most of the second floor is devoted to office space including the offices of the Reporter of Decisions and the Legal Office. The Justices’ Library Reading Room and the Justices’ Dining Room are also located here. The Library occupies the third floor and has a collection of more than 500,000 volumes. To meet the informational needs of the Court, librarians draw on electronic retrieval systems and their microform collection in addition to books. The library’s main reading room is paneled in hand carved oak. The wood carving here, as throughout the building, is the work of the Matthews Brothers. The ground floor is devoted to offices and public services, including the offices of the Clerk of the Court, the Counselor to the Chief Justice, police headquarters, the Public Information Office and Press Room, the Curator’s Office and the Personnel Office. On this floor visitors can view one of the two marble spiral staircases. Each ascends five stories and is supported only by overlapping steps and by their extensions into the wall. Once they clear out the Supreme Court they head outside. Scene fades to Pvt. West's perspective.' ---- Pvt. West *Objectives: **Get to the White House **Clear out the White House of any hostiles *Characters: Ultranationalists, Al-Kadhum, Field Master Lex Norsan, Sangheili Marines. *Weather: Stormy, Dark Clouds *Vehicles Used: Military Humvee's *Achievements: None *Skulls: None *Level: An Apocalyptic World (Washington D.C., United States of America) *Date/Time: January 24, 2948 7:14:57 pm and counting *Place: Washington D.C., United States of America *Character: Pvt. West *Division: 1st Battalion, 78th Elite Regiment Gameplay Transcript The Sangheili Marines are fighting a small trench warfare. Gunshots are sprayed back and forth. Bomb shells are fired back and forth. F-35's and Spec Op Stealth Planes speed across the battlefield. Pvt. West: What the hell's going on? Sangheili Marine 1: A huge massacre I guess, just keep shooting! Sangheili Marine 2: Target Down! The Al Kadhum then retreat. Sangheili Marine 1: They're retreating, Field Master what now! Sangheili Marine 3: Target down! Sangheili Marine 4: Tango south on 17th! Sangheili Marine 2: I cant see that far! Field Master Lex Norsan: Push forward! Come on get out of the trenches! Alert your eyes to any gun fire! Push towards the white house! Lets go! They get out of the trenches. An Al Kadhum can be heard on a loudspeaker. Al Kadhum soldier (loudspeaker): يعود! يعود! ونحن نتخذ على العاصمة. الكلبات لديك شيء! They continue to push forward and head south on 17th St NW toward K St NW Sangheili Marine 3: Were almost their keep...(gets killed) They get ambushed by surrounding Al Kadhum and Ultranationalist forces. Pvt. West: Never mind him! Keep moving! Sangheili Marine 4: Contact down! Sangheili Marine 5: Hostile, near that broken car! Sangheili Marine 2: West! I can use some shrapnel's! Pvt. West then grabs some bullets from his duty belt and tosses them to the Sangheili Marine. Sangheili Marine 2: Reloading! Wait...why do you use bullets? Pvt. West: [Yelling] You said you needed bullets! Pvt. West then gets hit by a missile and goes into shell shock. More Sangheili Marines come up and fire on the invading enemy. Sangheili Marine 1: Shit! We got a Sangheili down! Field Master Lex Norsan: Damn it, Thrad you talk to much! Get a medic! Recovers from shell shock. Pvt. West: Ehh, Im alright! A Sangheili Marine then grabs him up. Sangheili Marine 6: You sure! [pats Pvt. James on the back] Lets go then! Pvt. West: All you need is ignorance and confidence and the success is sure. They clear off the wave of Ultranationalists and Al Kadhum. Sangheili Marine 2: [Angered] I still need that ammo West. Pvt. West tosses him a clip of ammo for his M16A4 Plasma Rifle. Sangheili Marine 2: Got it!...Changing Mag! They turn right onto K St NW. They fight through K St. and take out more enemies. RPG's are fired shooting down a Blackhawk Helicopter as it flys past them and crashes into a building. Sangheili Marine 2: Field Master. We got activity in the crash site! Sangheili Marine 7: Alpha-Charlie, your targets are tagged! AC-130 (Gunner): Roger, engaging. AC-130 shells then hit on the enemies. Sangheili Marine 7: All Clear! Sangheili Marine 4: Clear! Field Master Lex Norsan: Pvt. West move in and check it out. Meet us on 17th when your done. Pvt. West: Got it, Field Master. Pvt. West makes his way to the crash site and enters the building he can hear the radio go off. Helicopter (Radio): Tango-Seven this is Eagle-Six the White house....(static)...Not safe, I repeat the White...(static)...Alpha team is to....(static)... Pvt. West then runs over to the crashed helicopter. Pvt. West: [Into radio] Hello? Hello, is anyone there? Helicopter (Radio): Hello? This is Eagle-Six. Who is this? Pvt. West: Pvt. West, 1st Battalion, 78th Elite Regiment. Helicopter (Radio): Oh my god! There's too many of them! (gun fire)...Pouring out of the white house! Get out of their now. (Static)............................. Pvt. West: Shit! Pvt. West then leaves the building and heads back to the squad where they see Humvee's. Field Master Lex Norsan: Get in! We need to get to the White House! Sangheili Marine 7: Get on the Minigun! Pvt. West gets on the minigun. They turn left onto 17th St NW. Field Master Lex Norsan: Evade the gun fire! Pvt. West shoot them down as we drive by! Pvt. West: Got it! They turn left onto Pennsylvania Ave NW. Pvt. West: Their it is! The White House! Sangheili Marine 8: RPG on the rooftops! Sangheili Marine 2: Incoming.... They get hit, player then manages to crawl out and recovers from shell shock. Pvt. West: [after recovering from shell shock and getting up.] Okay, that was crazy. I didn't expect that. What happened to you? Sangheili Marine 5: I jumped out of the Humvee. What happened to you? Pvt. West: I have know idea... [Pause followed by a rocket killing a near-by Sangheili Marine.] Pvt. West: This is stupid! Field Master Lex Norsan: Retake the White House! Pvt. West secure the outer perimeter. Thrad, Kilo cover him. I want to see you all in the front entrance! Move it! Sangheili Marine 2: Roger that sir! The player then clears out the perimeter of the white house. Sangheili Marines advance to the front entrance. They stack up at the door. A Sangheili Marine places a breaching charge on the door. Field Master Lex Norsan: Blow the charge! The charge explodes. They breach the building. Sangheili Marine: Breaching, breaching! Field Master Lex Norsan: Go Go Go! They take out the first Broadway Mafia men. Sangheili Marine: Clear! Field Master Lex Norsan: Alright, Pvt. West, Thrad and two others will clear the West wing, we'll take on the east. Lets go! Pvt. West move into the Roosevelt Room. Player kicks the door down and engages three enemies. Pvt. West: All clear. Sangheili Marine 2: Roger, moving into the press room. They move into the press room. Seats are empty and a Broadway Mafia then gets scared and ducks under the podium to be disguised as a civilian. He gets back up and takes out his High Powered Tommy Gun. Broadway Mafia 1: Fuck you all! (Shoots) Pvt. West: Get down! Player dives to prone. The Sangheili Marine 2 then kills the Broadway Mafia person. Only they remain. Sangheili Marine 2: Shit. Looks like it's just us. Field Master Lex Norsan (Radio): Red Room and the Green room are clear. Moving to the State dining room. Pvt. West: (Into radio) Copy that. (Out of radio) Alright lets clear out the Cabinet room. They move into the cabinet room and shoot down more Broadway Mafia. Sangheili Marine 2: All clear. Moving into the oval office. They move into the oval office and find David Capone. Field Master Lex Norsan and his team joins them. Pvt. West: Stop where you are! David Capone slowly gets up. David Capone: Your suppose to be at the capital building. Thats where you'll find the real deal. David Capone pushes the "Red button" and a invisible barrier is set. The team then shoots but he barrier is bullet proof. David Capone: Looks like your too late, you'll never save your friend now. (Pushes a button) Goodbye suckers! Pvt. West: You son of a bitch! David Capone then escapes in a pod which sends him underneath the white house. Sangheili Marine 2: The door it's locking down! The door locks down and the room explodes. The blast sends them flying out. The player then recovers from shell shock. Sangheili Marine 2: Come on get up! The Sangheil Marine helps him up. Ending Scene Scene goes into the next level of gameplay. Trivia *The Sangheili Marine that needs bullets is Pvt. Thrad 'Redavee. Category:Levels